Yoshie Usagi
is an NPC created by the user Porcy. She is a faraway dreamer in her third year and is quite nice, but very emotional. Personality One of the most noticable things about Yoshie is that her mood changes constantly, along with her mind. One moment she might be laughing, a few minutes later she'll be sobbong, then screaming hysterically. This may be because Yoshie either can't pay attention or forgets things easily or both. She's never been diagnosed with ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) but it is a possibility. However, despite her frequent mood swings, Yoshie is generally a hyper, active a d cheerful girl, and a very outgoing extrovert. She is often compared to Miyako from Daisuki Senpai! and most shoujo manga protagonists in general because of her cheerful yet somewhat basic personality. She is very sensitive and emotional and can burst into tears or throw a screaming tantrum by simply being called "grumpy", but can also cry tears of joy just by finding a new volume of Ribbit Ribbit Froggie Knight came out. She's a dreamer and a hopeless romantic, often having ridiculous daydreams of being an idol, an angel, and much more. However, she can be surprisingly determined when it comes to these dreama, and managed to voice some obscure anime and visual novel characters and has a small fanbase. But this accomplishment dossn't stop her from dreaming even bigger. Finally, Yoshie isn't very bright. She's not an idiot, but she has below average intelligence. Yoshie struggles in school, especially math, and often daydreams during class instead of doing work. Appearance Yoshie isn't gorgeous, but rather mildly attractive, as this seemed appealing when creating her character. Her uncontrollable sea green hair is her most distinguishing feature. Some parts are straight, some curly, some wavy. It's impossibke to brush it, and that only turns it into a frizzy, poofy mess. During humid weather Yoshie loses her patience and puts it up into a bun. However, she always keeps a frog hairpin in, even while she sleeps. Her bright green eyes match her hair and her skin is a creamy light color. She blushes a lot, which contrasts well with her green color scheme. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * 'Strength -' 3 * 'Dexterity - ' 5 * 'Stamina - ' 5 Social * 'Charisma -' 8 * 'Manipulation -' 5 * 'Appearance -' 6 Mental * 'Perception -' 2 * 'Intelligence -' 3 * 'Wits -' 0 Abilities Preferred Weapon Hypothetically, if Yoshie were to wield a weapon it would be a katana Skills * 'Animals -' 5 * 'Crafts -' 5 * 'Drive -' 6 * 'Etiquette -' 6 * 'Firearms -' 0 * 'Larceny -' 2 * 'Melee -' 5 * 'Performance -' l0 * 'Stealth -' 5 * 'Survival -' 4 * 'Swimming -' 5 * 'Kawaiiness - ' 10 Knowledges * 'Academics -' 2 * 'Computer -' 7 * 'Finance -' 6 * 'Investigation -' 4 * 'Law -' 5 * 'Medicine -' 5 * 'Occult -' 4 * 'Science -' 7 * 'Cooking -' 6 Powers and Mutations Yoshie is human and has no powers. Abilities Ability Ability Description Possessions Possession Possession Description Trivia * Category:Porcy's NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Females Category:Third Years Category:Students Category:Gamesee's Waifus